meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Mittierim
Mittierim '''(Minor God of Adventurers and Travel) (Chaotic Good) Mittierim is the Lord of Adventurers and is also considered the god of Elves and song. He is the third and youngest son of Hosia. He was a demigod during his life, and is the husband of Pthalo, and the father of Viridian. '''Beliefs of the Priesthood: '''The priests of Mittierim see the world as a wondrous place and seek to know all the joys and sorrows it has in store. His priests believe that Mittierim watches over and protects those that adventure in the spirit of goodness and brotherhood. If something happens on an adventure that is of particular good luck, it is seen as a blessing of Mittierim. This may not be far from the truth, as Mittierim is known for his love of mortals and his tendency to interfere with their lives. Like his priests, Mittierim dislikes omniscience, and his priests tend to stay away from spells that grant them knowledge of the future. They like surprises. While Mittierim has no direct commandments there are a few of his sayings that the priesthood takes as holy. Mittierim's Words: "My followers, I ask but one thing from you: Do not make your faith rigid with useless dogma. It is more fitting to me for you to live your lives and do good than to practice empty rituals." On government: "Governments are unnecessary if the people of a place love and respect one another. Live as brothers with each other. If one acts as to harm another, have him judged by all. When a consensus is reached name his penance." "Jailing a person is the cruelest act imaginable. To lock someone away from the glory of the world. To prevent the wind from rustling though their hair, to stop their spirit from traveling, is horrible. Never let one of those that walk my path, do this to another." On death: "Death is the last great adventure, and there is no shame in fearing it. As it is said, only a fool fears not death." '''Rituals: '''Mittierim's holy symbol is the symbol of a Mace and a staff crossed. This represents both adventurers and the paths they tread. Other than this Mittierim requires no special trappings for his priests, but most will wear well used adventuring gear, leaning towards greens and browns. The priests only have one real ritual, The Blessing of the Quest. This blessing is given to any that travel long distances for the cause of good. The priests and the person to be blessed meet at a crossroads temple (see below) at dawn. The priest blessed all of the persons traveling gear and gives them a blessed map. People under the influence of the blessing will never get lost while following the map; also, they get a perception check to notice any hazards on the path ahead of them. (i.e., ambushes, traps, wild animals etc.) This blessing will only last as long as the person blessed is still on the same quest. '''Favored Weapon: '''Mace & Long Bow '''Domains: Freedom & Skill 'Noted Followers: ' Category:Gods Category:Mittierim